Midnight
by Darkkira1
Summary: Vampiros,inmortalidad. Malita para los summarys.
1. Prologo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a CLAMP y los colados son de mi creación :3**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

**Prologo**

Parecía una pequeña muñeca con su piel blanca, con esos ojos verdes tan brillantes y esa sonrisa que no se borraba de su rostro, no podía creer que existiera una persona así.

La observaba jugar desde lejos, es lo único que podía hacer ¿Quién era yo para poder acercarme a ella?

Me sentía como un simple mortal y no como lo que era, pero no era de menos nunca en los 3 siglos que he vivido me he sentido igual, pero el verla reír me causaban unas grandes ganas de ser uno de ellos.

En eso ella volteo y me vio, dejo de jugar mientras me observaba para luego dedicarme la más hermosa sonrisa que he visto.

-¡¡Sakura!!- vi que una mujer la llamaba.

Me vio por última vez y fue a donde estaba la mujer.

Me aleje de aquel lugar. _Sakura…así se llama_ pensé mientas me alejaba.

Me detuve al ver un árbol de cerezos, sus hojas se desprendían de el y parecían bailar por el aire.

-Sakura- su nombre salio de mis labios como un murmullo.

**Bueno ¿Que les pareció? Ocupo su opinión, sugerencias o lo que quieran para mi serian de gran ayuda por que hay veces que si no me dicen que esta mal o algo por el estilo no me doy cuenta..jejeje.. dejen sus reviews plisssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sayonara **


	2. Chapter 1 Sorpresas

**Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a CLAMP y uno que otro me pertenece. Disfrútenlo!!!!!!**

**********************************************************************************

**CAPITULO 1**

"**Sorpresas"**

Años después….

**Sakura POV**

Se me hace tarde muy tarde y todo por que el maldito despertador no sonó, de no haber sido por Touya aun seguiría en el mundo de los sueños; aunque su manera de despertarme no fue muy agradable que digamos.

Soy Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 17 años voy a la preparatoria, soy una dormilona de primera clase y no tengo trabajo.

Anoche volví a tener un sueño extraño y lo pero de todo es que no me acuerdo.

Vi mi reloj 6:50, HOE!!!! Tenía 10 minutos para llegar y aun me faltaba bastante camino.

Decidí tomar el atajo para emergencias, casi nunca lo tomaba por que traía recuerdos dolorosos, lo único bueno de ese atajo era que en todo el camino había árboles de cerezo.

Iba tan aprisa que no vi a la persona enfrente de mí, el impacto me tiro al piso y no pude evitar soltar un gritito.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-

- Si….eso creo- le sonreí para que no se preocupara.

Al levantar mi vista me quede de piedra, el tipo era guapísimo. Tenía el pelo color chocolate todo desordenado, sus ojos eran color miel que con el sol adquirían diferentes matices. Vertía una camisa verde oscuro y unos jeans.

Sentí que mi cara comenzaba a ponerse roja, su voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Segura que estas bien?- sentía que me estaba examinando con su mirada y por algún motivo se me puso la piel de gallina, me puse de pie pero mis piernas parecían gelatina ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

El chico iba a decir algo cuando la alarma de mi reloj comenzó a sonar.

-¡¡HOE!! ¡Se me hizo tarde!- grite a todo pulmón y no le di tiempo al chico de decirme algo por que eche a correr como nunca lo había hecho en mi corta vida ….

**Shaoran POV**

Cuando me llego su aroma dude por un momento, pero me descubrí siguiéndolo, no puede evitarlo que tal si era ella. El aroma me condujo al mismo lugar en el que años atrás la había visto. Estaba metido en mis pensamientos observando los árboles cuando alguien choco contra mi; era una muchacha.

Mi corazón di un brinco, el olor estaba invadiendo mis fosas nasales y me estaba haciendo perder la razón, si no me distraía rápido esto iba a acabar mal.

No podía dejar de observarla todo lo que salía de mi boca era automático solo estaba concentrado en ella. Cuando ella levanto la vista y me sonrío sentí que retrocedía en el tiempo hasta ese día. Sus ojos verdes ya no tenían el mismo brillo y su sonrisa ya no era tan radiante como antes. Le iba a decir algo cuando la alarma de su reloj sonó y grito que se le hacia tarde.

Definitivamente no iba a volver a Hong Kong después de haberla encontrado, no me iba a dar el lujo de perderla de nuevo. Me reí de mi pensamiento ¿Desde cuando ella era mía?, talvez no lo era pero no dejare que nadie mas se le acerque, definitivamente ella seria mía. Involuntariamente se formo una sonrisa en mi rostro con solo pensar esto.

**Sakura POV**

Maldito sea el maestro de matemáticas, nunca perdía la oportunidad de hacerme quedar en ridículo, que por que no me sacaba buena calificación; por que me quede dormida en su clase, etc.

Me despabile en mi asiento mientras soltaba un suspiro de resignación.

-¡SAKURA!- casi me voy para atrás cuando oí esa voz, mire para todos lados pero no la vi en el salón hasta que me fije en la puerta y ahí estaba.

-¡TOMOYO!- me levante de inmediato del asiento y corrí hacia donde estaba mi mejor amiga. Nos dimos el abrazo mas largo del mundo (o eso sentí yo).

Cuando se separo de mí me dijo:

-No has cambiado nada Sakurita- me miro de arriba abajo y luego soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Tu tampoco has cambiado Tomoyo aunque creo que creciste un poco- utilice mis dedos pulgar e índice para indicarle que tanto.

Tomoyo había ido a Inglaterra a vivir por todo un año, aunque nos hablábamos cada semana, nos extrañábamos.

-Lastima que no hayamos quedado en el mismo salón, sino ya te hubiera contado todo lo que sufrí por esas fiestas y no poderte ver- se había puesto seria y parecía que casi iba a llorar.

Tomoyo nunca iba a cambiar y eso me gustaba de ella.

-¡Ah! Por cierto ocupo que vengas hoy mismo a mi casa-

-Hoe, ¿Para que me ocupas Tomoyo?- esto no me olía para nada bien.

-Pues para que te pruebes todos los vestidos y ropa que te diseñe cuanto estaba en Inglaterra- sus ojitos brillaban demasiado y había tomado mis manos entre las suya.

-To.....to.....moyo- empecé a sentirme toda nerviosa.

-Si ya se Sakurita que no te gustan llamativos así que los hice a tu gusto- ya había soltado mis manos y las había puesto en sus mejillas.

-Gracias- dije, por lo menos me había escuchado; la última vez que me hizo algo se lo dije y creo que lo recordó.

-¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, quiero presentarte a mi novio- me saco del salón y me fue guiando por el pasillo hasta el patio.

-¿Novio?-una sonrisa surco mis labios- Quien te viera Tomy vuelves de Inglaterra con novio uy…uy…uy-

Tomoyo se sonrojo un poco pero no dijo nada.

Cuando llegamos al patio se dirigió hacia un muchacho con cabello negro que usaba lentes. Cuando estuvimos más cerca me di cuanta de que tenía los ojos azules un poco oscuros y tenia una sonrisa encantadora.

-¡Eriol!- le llamo Tomoyo- Te presento a Sakura, Sakura te presento a mi novio Eriol-

-Mucho gusto- dije

- Encantado de conocerte Sakura- me tendió la mano, yo se la di y el me dijo – Tomoyo no dejaba de hablar de ti así que no me podía quedarme en el misterio de saber quien eras-

-¿Tanto hablo Tomy de mi?- me sentía avergonzada.

-Como no tienes idea- dijo soltando un suspiro.

-Eriol no exageres- Tomoyo le dio un golpe juguetón en el brazo.

- No te enojes mi caramelito-

-No estoy enojada- se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso a Eriol.

Creo que mi amiga esta súper enamorada de este tipo, pero que podías esperar; Eriol era guapo y por algún extraño motivo me acorde de el chico de la mañana y sentí que mi cara comenzaba a ponerse roja.

-Sakura ¿Te sientes bien? Estas roja- Tomy había puesto una mano en mi frente para checar mi temperatura.

- Estoy bien no te preocupes- dije mientras sonreía.

-¿Segura? ¿No quieres que llame a Touya?- me miraba preocupada.

- No, Touya ya tiene bastantes cosas de que preocuparse- en mi voz había un deje de amargura.

-Sakura…-

Todos brincamos cuando el timbre sonó.

Los voltee a ver Tomoyo me estaba mirando fijamente y Eriol tenia la vista fija en el árbol que estaba atrás de el, su rostro estaba todo serio.

-Bueno Tomy, Eriol nos vemos- eche a correr hacia el salón.

-¡No se te olvide, te veo en la puerta de la escuela a la salida para ir a mi casa!- me grito Tomoyo.

-¡No se me olvida Tomy!- le respondí mientras seguía corriendo.

**Shaoran POV**

La seguí hasta su escuela, la preparatoria Seijo.

En el salón en el que estaba era uno de los que daban la vista hacia el patio, así que solo me trepe a un árbol para poder verla mejor y para que nadie me viera.

Observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, no me perdía nada.

Cuando toco el timbre una muchacha fue a buscarla, tenía el pelo negro-azulado, largo y unos ojos color violeta que expresaban su emoción de ver a Sakura.

Se la llevo fuera del salón, iba a bajarme del árbol para buscarla pero las vi salir al patio y se dirigían a un tipo de pelo negro que me estaba dando la espalda.

-¡Eriol!- oí que le grito la amatista.

Sentí que me hervía la sangre, ¿Qué hacia ese maldito aquí?

Vi como le tendió la mano _a mi Sakura _y como ella la tomaba. Le dijo algo que no alcance a oír pero la amatista le pego en el brazo. Cuando volví mi atención a Sakura por algún motivo se había puesto roja.

Cuando sonó el timbre todos brincaron, incluso yo y fue cuando Eriol volteo y me vio. ¡Maldita suerte del demonio! Ocupaba que nadie me viera y mucho menos el. Se me quedo viendo y luego el idiota me sonrío ¿A que venia esa pendejada?

Desvíe mi mirada de el para ver a Sakura, pero vi que corría hacia su salón.

No me pensaba mover de este mendigo árbol hasta que terminaran las clases, no la iba a dejar con ese pendejo rondando por ahí, no señor.

Antes que nada lo siento por no haber subido el capitulo antes pero es que lo que se llama inspiración no me llegaba para nada y si lo hacia me quedaba muy exagerado y pues estaba en periodo de examenes y estaba como loca, con trabajos sabia como me llamaba :3.

Bueno aquí esta el 1er capitulo(creo que me quedo un poco cursi) quejas, dudas, criticas, les gusto o no , lo que sea dejen en sus reviws, que son de mucha ayuda.

Gracias a:

Manfariel, Ferthebest-ia, L-Krinn, VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1, Sasha Kinoli, Lapislazuli Stern ,RockLove por sus reviws espero no haberlos defraudado, en cuanto a la duda de L-Krinn en el prologo lo es pero en lo demas capitulos ya no.

Hasta el siguiente capitulo Darkkira :3.


	3. Desilusiones

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a CLAMP.**

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

**Capitulo 2**

"**Desilusiones"**

**SAKURA POV**

Rayos, Tomoyo si que exageraba. No niego que los vestidos y la ropa era bonita, pero por dios, con toda esa ropa pudo armar una pasarela y aun sobrar ropa.

Toda la tarde me la pase midiéndome ropa, pero mi recompensa fue que Tomoyo me hará la tarea, acabo su letra y la mía se parecen. Abro la puerta de mi casa. Iba a gritar que ya había llegado, pero oí unos ruidos extraños.

-Touya…basta…no hagas eso…Sakura esta por llegar-esa voz me era conocida.

-va a ser rápido Yukito, no te preocupes-esa voz me era mas que conocida.

-¡Touya, deja en paz…!-dije esto mientras entraba corriendo a la sala, pero no pude terminar porque lo que vi me dejo helada.

Sabia que mi hermano y Yukito salían desde la preparatoria pero nunca los había visto en acción. Los dos estaban en el sillón, sin camisa, Touya sobre Yukito y le había empezado a desabrochar el pantalón.

Cuando mi cerebro reaccionó, se me subió el color a las mejillas, igual que ellos.

-¡Lo siento, no quise interrumpir nada! ¡Los dejo solos!-Salí disparada de nuevo a la calle.

-¡Sakura!-oí que me llamó Touya, pero yo ya había dado el portazo.

Rayos, que vergüenza, para la otra grito que ya llegue en lugar de estarlos espiando.

Camine hacia el parque Pingüino. ¿Hacia cuanto que no iba a ese parque? ¿5 o 7 años? Podría decirse que desde la muerte de mamá. Me senté en un columpio y me empecé a mecer. Empecé a llorar, rayos, por eso no me gusta recordar épocas pasadas.

-Sakura…no tienes que llorar, tienes que ser fuerte, todo va a salir bien-me dije a mi misma.

-¿Sakura?-oí una voz a mis espaldas.

Voltee y me hallé con Eriol.

-¿Eriol? ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Se acerco y se sentó en el columpio que estaba vacio.

-estaba siguiendo a alguien y me trajo hasta aquí-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Lo conoces?

-si. De hecho, es un familiar, mi primo para ser exactos-me miro.

-¿No hubiera sido mas fácil hablarle o algo por el estilo?

-no, porque no soy su familiar favorito que digamos-me sonrió.

Me quede pensativa un rato. No conocía mucho a Eriol, pero me caía bien y se me hacia poco posible que le cayera mal a alguien.

-no entiendo porque no le caes bien-me pare del columpio y lo mire-le debiste de haber hecho algo para caerle mal, supongo.

-de hecho si. Le perdí la pista de la muchacha que le gusta y ahora que la volvió a encontrar, no dejo que se acerque a ella.

-pero ¿Por qué no quieres que se acerque a ella?

-porque es un idiota y la va a lastimar.

-se ve que lo conoces muy bien-dije sonriéndole, aunque sus motivos se me hacían un poco tontos.

-si, demasiado bien, para mi gusto-dijo volviéndome a sonreír.

-¡Eriol!-se oyó un grito detrás de nosotros.

-hablando del rey de Roma-dijo volteándose a recibir a su primo-¡Primo! ¡Hace mucho que no nos veíamos! ¿Hace cuanto? ¿10, 15 años?

-vete al demonio, Eriol-le respondió su primo aunque su voz se me hacia conocida.

-si, a mi también me da gusto verte-dijo volteándose de nuevo hacia mi-te presento a Sakura Kinomoto, Sakura te presento a mi primo Shaoran Li-no pude ocultar mi expresión de sorpresa. Era el mismo tipo con el que había chocado en la mañana. El puso una sonrisa socarrona y me dijo:

-nos volvemos a encontrar, y por favor cierra la boca que la baba se te cae.

Ok, retiro lo dicho en la mañana. Pero le daré su segunda oportunidad.

-mucho gusto en conocerte Li.

-vaya, aparte de escandalosa es sorda.

Eriol me miraba esperando una reacción. Empecé a contar 1…2…3…

-¿Te comió la lengua el gato? Vamos Sakura, di algo-oí su tono burlesco con el que dijo esto y eso fue la gotita que derramo el vaso.

-¡Eres un idiota Li! ¡Y para ti soy Kinomoto!-le grite. Voltee a ver a Eriol con mi mejor sonrisa-¿De que estábamos hablando antes de que llegara el idiota de tu primo?

-eh…estábamos hablando de el.

-ah, ya me acorde. Tomoyo va a organizar un paseo pero no se si ya te comentó.

-dijo que quería organizar algo, pero no me dijo mas.

-Hey ¿Estoy pintado o que?

-ah, todavía estas aquí, Li.-lo mire indiferente-sabes Eriol, me agrada tu compañía pero la de Li no, así que me iré a dar una vuelta por ahí-dije señalando a mi derecha.

-pero ya esta oscureciendo-dijo Li, mirando el cielo-deberías ir a tu casa mejor.

-Eriol, no creo que pueda ya que mi hermano esta…-me quede pensativa-ocupado con un amigo así que adiós.

Eriol me miraba divertido y Li con exasperación. Me fui hacia la derecha dejando atrás a Eriol y a Li. Ese tipo si que me sacaba de mis cabales. No se como Eriol puede tener un primo así de detestable como Li. Pero porque rayos tenía que ser endemoniadamente guapo.

Camine por las calles sin rumbo fijo hasta que consulte mi reloj. Las 8:00. Demonios, había caminado como dos horas y todavía no había comido y lo único que quería hacer era dormir.

Tarde 10 minutos más en llegar a mi casa. Abrí la puerta y entre sigilosamente para que Touya no se diera cuenta de que había llegado, pero en cuanto termine de cerrar la puerta, me hablo:

-llegas tarde, Mounstro.

Me voltee y le grite:

-¡No soy mounstro! ¿Ya se fue Yukito?-lo mire a los ojos.

-si-dijo desviando su mirada.

-bueno, me voy a dormir-dije dirigiéndome a mi cuarto. Más al rato bajaría por algo para comer.

-¿Hiciste tu tarea?

-si, papá-le dije en tono burlón, en otros tiempos mejore un poco en echar mentiras.

Cuando cerré la puerta de mi cuarto, me comencé a desvestir.

Empecé a pensar en lo que había sucedido hoy y mi conclusión fue que había sido un día de telenovela.

1ero: choco con un chico guapísimo.

2do: vuelve mi prima con novio y ropa que me diseñó.

3ero: encuentro a Touya y Yukito en una situación comprometedora.

4to: voy al parque Pingüino y me encuentro con el novio de mi prima.

Y para cerrar con broche de otro, me entero que el chicho guapísimo con el que choque en la mañana es primo de Eriol y además es un idiota de primera. Aunque me pregunto de quien será la desafortunada que enamoro a Li. (N/A: si supiera quien es)

Ah, no me importa. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que pensar en el, como dormir. Y antes de acostarme, puse el despertador a las 6:00 AM. Ahora si me levantaría temprano.

Me acurruque en mi cama y caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

**SHAORAN POV **

Esta bien que sea inmortal, que tenga habilidades sobrenaturales y todo ese rollote pero también me da hambre. Aunque no lo crean tengo un poco de parte humana que no a muchos vampiros les toca.

Después de haber estado todo el día trepado en el árbol, con sol y sin comer; era obvio que estuviera debilitado.

Baje del árbol y me recosté; eso si que era vida, aunque seguía teniendo hambre.

-¿Hambriento, primo?-apareció la cabeza de Eriol de la nada.

-nunca-me senté de golpe.

-vamos. No tienes porque ser orgulloso-se sentó a mi lado muy cerca para mi gusto. Eso estaba pensando cuando se me acerco y descubrió su cuello.

-ya sabes que soy tuyo(N/A: Perdon, no pude evitar eso XD)

-si y el día que caiga será cuando los puercos vuelen-me aleje lo mas rápido posible. La oferta de morderlo fue tentadora por lo que me costo mucho trabajo decirle que se fuera a volar.

Me metí en la 1era tienda que apareció enfrente y compre un jugo y unas papas. (N/A: que comida tan nutritiva ¬¬) cuando termine, de "comer", me acorde de la persona a la que estaba siguiendo y me maldije por haberme olvidado de todo solo por tener hambre.

Sentía su presencia cerca, aun así me apresure.

Cuando llegue al lugar en donde ella estaba, me di cuenta de que no estaba sola. Estaba con Eriol. Me empecé a debatir en mi interior sobre golpear a Eriol o llegar "tranquilamente" a hablar con ellos.

Oí que hablaban de mí y oí como Eriol decía que me conocía demasiado bien y no pude evitar gritarle. Eriol nos presento "formalmente". Cuando Sakura me vio puso una cara de sorpresa que no pude evitar molestarla. Hizo una cara infantil pero a la vez tan lida que seguí molestándola más, hasta que me grito que era un idiota y me empezó a ignorar. Cuando ella se fue me dispuse a seguirla, pero Eriol me detuvo.

-primo, tengo que hablar seriamente contigo-me iba a reír, pero al ver su semblante serio se me quitaron las ganas.

-¿Qué quieres Eriol?-le dije cruzándome de brazos.

-simple-dijo colocándose mejor sus gafas-aléjate de Sakura.

-no-le respondí fríamente.

-por favor primo, se razonable-me dijo suplicante-se de antemano que esto no traerá nada mas que tristeza y dolor.

-Eriol, sabes que te voy a ignorar-comencé a caminar-¿Por qué te molestas en decirlo?-empecé a correr siguiendo a Sakura.

_Eriol miro por donde había desaparecido Shaoran. Luego levanto la vista al cielo y suspiro. _

_-te lo digo porque no has visto, no sabes lo que yo se-lo dijo en voz alta, como si el viento fuera a llevar su mensaje. _

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-*

Hola!!

Perdón por el retrasote pero lo que se llama Inspiración no me llegaba y aparte me daba una flojera pasar el capitulo a la compu, pero mi hermana me hizo el favor de hacerlo así que disfruten el capi XD. Gracias por los reviews.

Atte. Paneth XD


	4. Empezamos de nuevo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**CAPITULO 3**

"**Comencemos de nuevo"**

_**Sakura POV**_

Hoy me siento imparable. En primer lugar me había levantado una hora mas temprano. Lo se suena imposible, yo tampoco me la creía cuando vi el despertador pero cuando vi por la ventana aun estaba un poco oscuro así que le creí a lo que veían mis ojos.

Tome una rápida ducha, fui a mi cuarto, me puse el uniforme y espere a que Touya se levantara.

Me puse a leer algunas cosas sin sentido que tenia guardadas por ahí. Cuando oí que Touya se levanto salí de mi cuarto y me fui a la cocina a "prepararme" mi desayuno.

Cuando Touya bajo todavía estaba medio dormido, se veía tan lindo cuando se restregaba los ojos.

- Milagro, nunca pensé que un mounstro como tu se levantara temprano- dijo soltando un bostezo.

- No soy un mounstro- dije lo mas tranquilamente posible- ¿Quieres que te haga el desayuno?-

- No gracias no quiero morir envenenado- me puso su típica sonrisa burlona. Lo mire asesinamente pero me senté en la mesa a esperar mi desayuno. Touya empezó a cocinar, cuando termino me dio mi plato y se sentó, comenzamos a comer en silencio.

- Sakura… en dos semanas es el aniversario de papá- soltó Touya lo mas cautelosamente.

Me tense al instante, hablar de la muerte de papá, no era algo de lo que me gustara hablar.

- Ya me voy- me levante rápidamente y salí de la cocina.

- Sakura no has ido a ver la tumba desde que fue el funeral- Touya me venia siguiendo desde la cocina.

- Adiós Touya, nos vemos en la tarde- fui demasiado fría y cortante pero en ese momento no me importo.

Llegue a la escuela demasiado rápido. Cuando entre en mi salón, los pocos compañeros que estaban dentro casi se caen de sus sillas al verme llegar.

Tire mis cosas sobre el escritorio cosa poco usual en mi que demostraba el mal humor que me esta cargando el día de hoy.

Mi día que prometía ser el mejor, resulto que iba de peor en peor. Cuando Tomoyo me dejo mis libros con toda mi tarea hecha sentí que podría mejorar pero no fue así.

El maestro de ingles puso un examen sorpresa y no me sabía nada. Después de todo ese martirio llego el bendito receso, ¿y cual va siendo mi sorpresa? Que olvide mi lonche en mi casa. Suspire resignada, que mas daba.

- Sakura- oí la voz de Tomoyo. Voltee a verla, ella me sonrió y me enseño dos cajitas, traducción me hizo el lonche o mejor dicho ¡bento!

-Tomoyo eres mi adoración- dije tomándole la cajita y luego dándole un abrazo de oso.

- No es para tanto Sakurita, anda vamos a la azotea-

Cuando llegamos cerramos la puerta como cuando éramos niñas, nos sentamos en el piso. Empezamos a comer y a platicar de cualquier cosa.

- Sabes, ayer conocí al primo de Eriol-

- ¿Y? ¿Qué tal?-

- Pues resulto ser el peor de los idiotas- dije toda molesta.

-pero no negaras que es guapo-

-no claro que esta guapísimo…-caí en la cuenta-Tomoyo ¿Lo conoces?

-pues solo lo vi una vez pero Eriol no lo sabe.

-Tomoyo…eres una traidora.

-si lo se querida, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Después de eso, mi día fue de peor a catastrófico, lo único que quería hacer era desaparecer.

-Sakura-voltee para ver quien era. Era Eriol y Tomoyo.

-hola-les dije y me acerque a ellos-

-Sakurita ¿Queríamos saber si quieres venir con nosotros a dar una vuelta?

Sospecho que todo esto es idea de Tomoyo.

-exactamente ¿A dónde iremos?-siempre sospecha si de Tomoyo se trata.

-solo al parque a comprar un helado-dijo Tomoyo con la voz más inocente del mundo.

-solo acepto porque no quiero ir a casa-dije soltando un suspiro de resignación.

Los dos sonrieron y comenzamos a caminar. En el camino fuimos platicando de cualquier cosa y no podíamos evitar reírnos de alguna ocurrencia de Eriol.

Cuando llegamos a la heladería sonó el teléfono de Eriol. El nos dijo que le pidiéramos una nieve de vainilla y nos dio el dinero para pagar las 3 nieves y se alejo un poco para poder hablar.

-eres una suertuda Tomoyo-le dije mientras pedíamos las nieves.

-lo se querida-dijo con una sonrisa.

-porque será que Li es tan guapo pero al mismo tiempo un odioso, pedante y arrogante-dijo poniendo una cara de fastidio.

-sabía que tenías buena impresión de mi pero no sabia que te había dejado en shock-

Mire a Tomoyo y ella hacia lo posible por aguantar la risa.

-Tomoyo vamos con Eriol-ignore a Li. Cuando nos alejamos de la nevería Eriol todavía seguía hablando por teléfono y parecía un poco molesto.

-Hey Sakura ¿No piensas presentarme?-lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Tomoyo quieres saber quien es el-lo señale restándole importancia.

Ella asintió e hice las presentaciones y ellos comenzaron a platicar.

-¿Y como conoces a Eriol?-Li si que era curioso.

-lo conocí en Inglaterra y cuando regresamos a Japón el se vino con nosotros-

-oh, así que están saliendo-en los ojos de Li aparecía un brillo como si hubiera adivinado algo súper importante.

-si así es-Tomoyo se había sonrojado un poco.

-Tomoyo, Sakura tenemos que irnos-Eriol tomo su nieve y comenzó a comerla.

-Em.… yo pienso quedarme un rato mas-mi helado estaba delicioso.

-pero…-iba a decir Tomoyo.

-yo me quedare con ella-dijo un Li sonriente.

Eriol pareció dudarlo pero Tomoyo fue otra cosa; apareció su brillo malvado en su mirada.

-Eriol no te preocupes, ella estará en buenas manos ¿Verdad Li?-dijo mientras les sonreía a ambos.

-claro y por favor llámame Shaoran-

Tomoyo solo le volvió a sonreír y se llevo a Eriol sin dejarlo sin siquiera decir pio.

Nos quedamos en silencio Li y yo, casi se podía oír el grillito de fondo musical.

-¿Quieres helado?-le dije a Li acercándole mi cono.

-¿Quieres de verdad darme?-me miro fijamente.

-si te estoy ofreciendo es por algo ¿no?-

-tienes razón y como podría negarme, es helado de chocolate-y sin mas comió de mi cono.

-creo que mejor te comprare uno antes de que te acabes el mío-

-no, puedo vivir sin el-movió su mano restándole importancia-mejor vamos a caminar.

Nomas asentí y comencé a caminar.

-lamento haberme comportado mal ayer-

-¿Hoe?-de que me estaba hablando.

-no quería ser así de…arrogante podría decirse-

-pues créeme que te salió muy natural-dije soltando un suspiro.

-y si empezamos desde cero. Soy Shaoran Li, mucho gusto-me puso una sonrisa sincera y no me quedo otro remedio que seguirle la corriente.

-Sakura Kinomoto, el gusto es mío- devolví la sonrisa.

-¿Te puedo llamar Sakura?-

-Puedes hacerlo ¿no?

-¡Hey! Ya te pedí disculpas-

Solo seguí caminando.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-tenia curiosidad.

El parecía de mi edad, pero a la vez se veía como si fuera mayor.

El se puso serio y pareció meditar su respuesta. ¿Qué tan complicado es decir tu edad?

-18 años-el comenzó a comerse de mi cono de nuevo-sabes ya deberías ir a tu casa-

-no-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?-dios por que tiene que ser tan curioso.

-porque Touya (mi hermano) va a querer hablar de papá-lo mire, se veía contento.

-de acuerdo, pero bajo tu propio riesgo-

-no creo que tu hermano sea tan malo –Shaoran venia caminando a mi lado.

-depende de a que definas malo-le sonreí y seguí caminando.

Todo el camino nos la pasamos hablando, estábamos a 1 cuadra de mi casa cuando empezamos a hablar de la escuela.

-soy malísima en matemáticas-

-yo soy bueno ¿quieres que te ayude?-

Ya habíamos llegado a si que me voltee a verlo.

-¿En serio?-estoy segura que tenia la cara mas tonta porque el solo ser rio y asintió.

Me sentí tan feliz que lo abrace. Al principio el se sorprendió pero después me correspondió el abrazo.

-gracias-

-de nada-el me beso la frente como si fuera una niña chiquita.

Nos quedamos un rato así. De repente alguien me jalo.

-¿Hoe?-voltee y vi a Touya furioso y decir furioso es quedarse corto. Shaoran estaba igual de sorprendido que yo.

-¿Qué demonios?

- Aléjate de mi hermanita-para enfatizarlo, Touya se trono los dedos.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Hola a todo mundo XD!

De verdad que siento mucho la super demora pero es que me daba hueva copiar todo de mi cuaderno a la computadora y además por varios meses tuve perdido mi cuaderno X3, soy un desastre andando.

Espero que este nuevo cap sea de su agrado y prometo solemnemente no volver a perder el cuaderno y actualizar mas rápido.

Gracias a todos por sus reviws siempre me hacen muy felix XD

Hasta el siguiente capitulo jojojojojo

Atte. Paneth


End file.
